A small fic no name style!
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay another RyoxMia story! I had this up at my mailing list. Okay another chapter added! More info on why Sage is acting like he is, and what's up with Dr. Koji? This is kinda short, R&R. 5 for more! Ja all!
1. Meeting, partying, attacks and love...a ...

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
Here is a better sum- This is a AU, and Mia has just come to Japan, with the five showing her around they run into trouble. Ryo and Sage bother love her, but even if Sage is jealous he is acting different? Will this help the dynasty? R/R five for more!

"This way please." The teacher said to a young student who had brownish-red hair, she had on a white tank top and a black mini skirt. The student followed the older lady to a very loud classroom. A paper ball almost hit the teacher between the eyes, " Is this your   
idea of teaching?!" She snapped at the teacher.  
" No... But they kept making fun of me!" He cried leaving the room. The other teacher turned to the class, giving them a glare they all ran for their seats.  
" Now class that was the ninth teacher! The year has just begun!" She said looking at them all. They hung their heads avoiding the lady's eyes. " I have here a new student, she just came here from France. Her family is very rich and well known to this school. So if you would like to stay here and learn...be nice to her! Her name is...Oh I am so sorry! I never got your name."   
" My name is Mia Koji." The young girl said bowing her head to the   
students. She got catcalls from the men, while the women whispered to each other.   
" Miss. Koji please take a seat next to Sanada and Date. Will you two raise your hands?" Two young men did and Mia walked over sitting her things down she took a seat. She kept her eyes down as her face went red from everyone looking at her. " I will go get a teacher for you, if you make this one cry...don't think about passing!" With that the teacher left slamming the door.  
" So you are related to Dr. Koji?" A man behind Mia asked, she turned and looked over at a man with blue hair.  
" Uh...yeah, he is my grandfather. I am living with him while I am in Japan." She said smiling at him  
" Well I am Rowen, I have him for one of my classes. I know him very well. I've seen your picture in his office and his house.  
" It's nice to meet you Rowen."  
" And I am Rowen's best friend, Sage Date." The blonde next to him said kissing her hand. Mia just smiled at him.  
" More like Sage the Flirt." The guy behind Sage said. He then looked at Mia, " I am Kento, and this is my buddy Cye." The shy kid next to Kento waved.  
" Nice to meet you two as well." Mia said shaking Cye's hand.  
" And the guy on the other side of you is our best bud Ryo...cat must have his tongue. We are close with your grandfather. We come over all the time. Those Myths that he has are amazing." Rowen said.  
" I learned all about them. He sent me copies when I was in France. That is another reason why I came down here, was to learn more. He is a great teacher. They won't let him teach me for the fact we are related." Mia explained.  
" It's great to have you here." Ryo said finally speaking, he gave her a smile she returned it. This act made Sage turn red with anger. " He says he missed you so much."  
" I guess its great to be here. Though it's been so long since I've been in Japan. I don't know where anything is." She said.  
" If it's okay with Dr. Koji we'll show you around." Rowen offered.  
" Yeah! We know where all the greatest places and clubs are!" Kento added.  
" Great! That would be so cool!" Mia said.  
" And don't worry, we'll help you around school." Ryo said to her.  
" Thanks so much." Mia whispered as a teacher came into the classroom.  
  


Mia ran down the stairs of her grandfather's mansion. She couldn't find her shoes anywhere! She had placed them next to the front door like she always does when she comes in, but now they were missing. " Mia slow down, why are you in such a rush my dear?" Her   
grandfather asked.  
" I can't find my shoes!" Mia cried looking under the couch, and then running into the next room.  
" Would they be the same shoes you asked me to shine when I cleaned mine?" Dr. Koji asked looking at his granddaughter. He went into the kitchen and brought them out. Mia nodded her thanks as she ran back to her room to finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later she came down stairs. She had on jeans with a blue shirt that said, "Foxy" on it. " Where are you going?"  
" Some friends from school are going to show me around. Since today is a Friday, I agreed. They say they know you." Mia told him, " Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Ryo. That's their names."  
" Ah yes, those five are very good boys. They will make sure nothing will happen to you." Dr. Koji said, " now what are you looking for?"  
" Where is the purse that goes with this top?!" Mia cried, a little puppy boxer came into the room dragging a purse with him, "Gohan! Give that back!" She kissed the puppy on the head and took her purse. At that point the doorbell rung. Gohan ran to the door and barked.   
Dr. Koji went to the door and opened it, " come on in boys." He moved to the side letting the five come into the house.   
" Nice puppy." Kento said to the boxer. The dog growled and went for his shoes. " Get it off! GET IT OFF!" He ran around the house screaming with Gohan behind him.  
" Hey Mia you look great." Sage said kissing her hand. Dr. Koji watched closely while this happened. Mia just nodded her thanks to him.  
" Hey," Ryo said to her, he gave her a smile. Mia returned it and gave him a hug. Ryo's face turned red as they touched.  
" I missed you," Mia began, " all of you..." She put that in when everyone looked at her.  
" Well lets get going! We have so much to see in so little time!" Kento said with Gohan still on his shoes.  
" Gohan leave Kento alone, please?" Mia asked she picked the puppy up and kissed it, " now go to bed." The dog ran up to Mia's room and curled up on her bed. " Bye Grandfather! See you when I get home." She kissed him and then left with the others.  
" Halo...Wildfire, you two most not fight over her. Halo you must understand that she is meant to be with Wildfire. Please don't mess it up for them. You might help Talpa with this problem." Dr. Koji said before going to his room.  
A mini van left the driveway and entered the main rode. Kento was driving with Cye next to him; Rowen sat alone in the middle. Mia sat in the back between Sage and Ryo. She was paying much more attention to Ryo then he thought she was. But Ryo couldn't help but   
to be jealous of Sage. Sage got all of the girls, what was stopping him from getting Mia?

Kento parked the van in a small lot by a club, " this club is in the middle of anything and everything that is big in Tokyo. Well places you would want to hang out at." They all got out of the van; Sage gave Mia a hand when she got out. Ryo gave Sage the evil eye when he saw Sage looking Mia over again. 'Don't get mad, you might still have a chance with her.' Ryo thought as he walked behind the others.  
" Are we going to this club?" Mia asked still looking around. She loved the lights that were all around the buildings.  
" Not tonight, we can get in for free, tomorrow. So that's tomorrow night's fun time!" Kento shouted, " we are going up the street, for the best dinner ever!"  
" His family owns a restaurant up the street." Cye explained, "so this means all you can eat for free."  
" Oh? You guys never said we were gonna get dinner." Mia began, " so I ate something before I left."  
" I got an idea!" Rowen said, " Ryo said he ate too before we left. How about he takes you to the park and then you come for dessert?"  
" That's okay with me, if he wants too." Mia said, Ryo nodded his head as they went left to the bright park.  
" Did you have to suggest that?!" Sage snapped at his best friend, " Rowen looked at him confused. Sage sighed and went ahead of them. A part of him thought it was meant to be like this, another part wanted to follow them and brake anything that might start between them. He just kept walking with the others. He thought that if something did begin, his charms would end it.  
  
Ryo smiled when he saw Mia looking around. She looked like a little child that was told she could pick any toy from the toy store to have. She would look left to right, up and down. Her face showed that she was amazed by everything that she saw. Every once in a while she would stop and wait for Ryo to catch up to her.  
" Having fun?" Ryo asked, Mia turned around and smiled at him then winked at him, Ryo couldn't help but to blush.  
" Are you blushing?" Mia teased moving closer to Ryo, he pulled away fast.  
" No! Why would you think that?" He protested, " I am not like you when Sage flirts with you!"  
" What are you talking about?" She asked tilting her head to the side; his actions and his tone of voice confused her.  
" Don't say you don't know! I saw how you are, paying all of your attention to Sage!" Ryo snapped he then calmed down. " I am sorry. I don't know why I acted like that…"  
" Your jealous of Sage?" Mia questioned taking a step closer to the beat red face Ryo.  
" Yeah..." He stammered out as he took a step back, he fell over a bench.  
" Are you okay?!" Mia cried as she rushed to his side, only to trip on a rock and land on top of him.  
" Yeah, but I should ask you the same." Ryo said, their eyes locked as their lips came closer and closer until they meet. The kiss lasted about a minute before it was broken. " I think we should go back...by the time we get there, they will be having dessert." Ryo   
told her as he helped her up. Mia nodded and followed him.  
The two walked out of the park, Mia had forgotten her jacket at home and was shaking. She was also lost in thought so she didn't notice it. They kissed right? Then why was he acting as if nothing happened? At first he sounded like he loved her, but now what?  
" Mia, do you want my jacket?" Ryo asked as they stopped waiting to cross the street. Mia shook her head, " but your face is turning pale, and your lips blue."  
" Why are you acting like nothing happened?" Mia asked looking up at him, their first eye contact since they kissed.  
" You...you have Sage. No matter what I can tell that you love him and not me." Ryo told her, he took off his jacket and held it out.  
" How would you know how I feel!" Mia snapped, " I have no feelings for him at all! How dare you say that I love him!"  
" Gomen Mia, I...I am really sorry," he said taken back, he went over to her and hugged her. " I love you, I really do. I know I haven't known you for a day, but when I am near you I feel something and it makes me happy. And when I see Sage flirting with you, I get jealous. Sage always gets the girl."  
" But you got me, not him. I love you too." Mia said looking up at him, the two kissed again.  
" We can not tell the others." Ryo said when it ended.

" I know." Mia said sighing as Ryo put his jacket on her. Ryo smiled at her as he took her hand, the two started to walk again to the small restaurant up the street.

  
" I wonder where they are." Cye thought out loud, Sage gave him a look.  
" I bet making out." Kento said as he ordered another bowl of rice to go with his steak.  
" Mia isn't like that." Sage explained, " she would wait to get to know them."  
" Ah you just want to make out with her!" Rowen announced to the others. Sage turned red and looked away. He saw Ryo and Mia walk into the restaurant. Ryo held the door open for Mia, who came in warring Ryo's jacket. Sage felt a rage of jealousy come over his body. At least they weren't holding hands, he thought.  
  
  


" Well I guess we are going to have to finish tomorrow." Rowen said as rain came down hard. They nodded as thunder shook the earth.  
" Great...and Mia's house isn't for a few miles!" Kento moaned banging his head against the wheel of his van.  
" I can get a cab..." Mia offered, she was freezing from the wet jacket and shirt she had on.  
" No, you won't be able to get one." Sage told her, " they probably have three different groups in one cab."  
" Well how about she stays at one of our houses?" Ryo suggested, "I live alone, and I have an extra room. She can call her grandfather and tell him she will be home in the morning. We drop her off let her get ready in the morning then we can leave again for the club and showing her around."   
" I can do that. My grandfather trusts you guys very much." Mia explained.  
" Well my parents are home, so it would be better for her to come to my house." Sage protested.  
" But there isn't enough room, and your parents don't let you bring people home in less they have meet them." Rowen pointed out.  
" I think I know that my parents would let her stay since they know her grandfather."   
" Sage, don't worry, I can go with Ryo tonight." Mia said giving him a smile.  
" What about cloths?" Sage asked her.   
" She can borrow a shirt from me, and I can dry her cloths." Ryo explained getting annoyed at Sage.  
" Are you sure you are okay with staying with him? If you don't trust him and all you can come with me." Sage said.   
" What does that mean?" Ryo asked.  
" We all know you like her!" Sage shouted.  
" STOP!" Kento cried.  
" Kento is right, you two shouldn't fight. Mia will go with Ryo. She agreed and if she didn't trust him she would have said no." Cye said. " Besides we are much closer to his apartment, or his cabin, where are you going again?"  
" Apartment." Ryo answered glaring at Sage. Sage just glared right back, Mia felt strange sitting between them. She sighed and moved up sitting next to Rowen. The two talked until they reached Ryo's apartment.  
" Mia did Ryo tell you that he has a pet?" Sage said, Ryo froze from getting up and glared at Sage that could have killed.  
" No... What kind of a pet do you have?" Mia asked him turning around in her seat.  
" He has a tiger." Sage answered.  
" Thanks Sage," Ryo said annoyed he got up and got out of the van.  
" See you guys later." Mia said as she got out. Sage sighed annoyed it didn't work! He thought for sure she wouldn't go because of the tiger!  
  
" You aren't scared?" Ryo asked as they went up the stairs to his apartment.  
" Well if he hasn't killed you then why should I be?" Mia responded looking at him.  
" He would never hurt you, his name is White Blaze." Ryo told her, he unlocked the door and let her enter, and he entered after her. "Blaze!" In no time a huge white tiger ran into the room, it jumped on Mia and licked her face.  
" You are a cute tiger." She said laughing. Ryo smiled as he watched her and Blaze play around.  
" Oh don't you want to call your grandfather?" Ryo asked handing her his phone, Mia nodded and dialed the number after talking she hung up.  
" He said okay." She told him, she then began to shake.  
" Here I'll get you a shirt," Ryo said before leaving he came back a minute later, " I got this a while ago, some one in the family gave it to me, they thought I was someone else and that I was fat."   
" Where is the bathroom?" Mia asked, she followed Ryo into the back and into the bathroom. Ryo waited out side for her, she came out with an over size red shirt that went to her knees and could fit five other people as well. Ryo also gave her some dry socks. He took the cloths and placed them in the dryer.  
" Are you tired?" He asked coming back into the living room. Mia shook her head, " then would you like to watch a movie."  
" Sure." The two watched a movie that was on TV; Mia had fallen asleep on Ryo. Ryo had fallen asleep a little after her. White Blaze watched the couple sleep. The ancient one was right, he thought. White Blaze then fell asleep as well.  
  
The next day, Ryo woke up with Mia in his arms. She was a wake and watching Saturday morning cartoons. She smiled when she saw him look at her. " Morning," she said kissing him.  
" Morning, I guess I should get you to your grandfather's. That way you can change into something fresh and be ready for later." Ryo said as Mia got up.  
" Okay," Mia agreed she went into the bathroom with her cloths from yesterday. When she came back she saw Ryo changed.  
" Let's get breakfast before I bring you back." Mia nodded and followed him out.  
  
After eating they went back to the mansion. Ryo kissed her goodbye and Mia entered her mansion. Gohan jumped her when he saw her. " Mommy missed you too!" She said kissing the dog.  
  


Mia sighed as she fell on her bed; Gohan jumped into her arms. " I had so much fun boy! Ryo is so nice! I think I am in love!" The dog licked her face in response. She didn't know it, but her grandfather was listening in. He smirked and then left to go to his library.  
  
Ryo arrived back home half an hour later. He folded the blanket back up on top of the couch. He heard the doorbell and went to answer the door; he got a punch in the face. " Damn it Sage! What the hell was that for!?" Ryo cried holding his noise.  
" WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Sage shouted, looking through the apartment.   
" I will take it you mean Mia, she is home! I took her home a while ago! Nothing happened! We watched a movie and fell asleep!" Ryo explained.  
" Together!?"   
" So we fell asleep on the couch! Big deal!"  
" I called her house! She didn't pick up the phone! I got her grandfather! He said try her phone in her room he hadn't seen her! I tried! I got nothing!" Sage shouted, " I am going to warn you right now! She is mine! I don't care what the hell you are trying to do to   
her, but Mia Koji is mine!" With that Sage left the apartment.   
" DAMN IT!" Ryo shouted hitting the wall to his room, a huge hole came. He heard his phone ring picking it up he went, " Moshi-Moshi?"  
" Konnichiwa!" Mia's voice came.  
" Mia-chan... Konnichiwa..."  
" Ryo-kun, you don't sound well...are you okay?" Mia asked concerned.  
" Hai, Mia-chan, I am fine...I won't be able to make it tonight." He said.  
" Nani?"  
" Yeah...something came up...I can't go."  
" Then we can change it for when you can go..." Mia suggested.  
" No! I mean just go and have fun okay? I'll see you later." Ryo told her.  
" Hai...Ja'ne. Love you." Mia said, Ryo just hung up.  
  
  
Mia sat up on her bed; 'he doesn't love me!' She thought. Mia sighed and got up, she went to shower. The others would be there soon to pick her up.   
  
Ryo waited, he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to see Rowen standing there with the others. " You coming?" Rowen asked, Ryo shook his head.  
" Why not?" Cye questioned, " and what happened to your face?" Ryo glared at Sage before saying, " nothing, I don't feel like going. I already told Mia, so she knows not to wait on seeing me."   
" Well then, lets go before the club gets crowded, and people stop waiting for us to come!" Sage said.  
" You are coming tomorrow, we decided to go to the club after dinner, at the Tokyo tower, and then tomorrow go and show her the mall." Kento said.  
" Fine..." With that the others left. Ryo sighed as he fell onto the couch. White Blaze came out of Ryo's room and jumped up next to him. " I should go with them..."   
  
Mia got into the van, she sat next to Rowen and Sage. " What's wrong?" Sage asked her, Mia shook her head.  
" Nothing, I am fine." She answered.  
  
After going to dinner, they entered the club. Sage asked Mia to dance with him, but she kept saying no. " Come on, are you going to just sit, when we are here to party?" He asked, Mia sighed and finally nodded. The two went to dance. At the end of the dance Sage   
went to kiss her, not noticing...well in this case paying attention to him, Mia didn't stop him, but when his lips touched hers Mia jumped back.  
" BAKA!" She cried. They heard someone clear their throat; both turned to see Ryo standing there. " RYO-KUN!" Mia cried running over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ryo hugged her back, glaring at Sage the whole time.  
" Gomen, Mia-chan for not coming sooner." He said kissing her on the head.  
"Iie! As long as you are here now!" She cried. Ryo and Sage still were glaring at each other...until...  
  
" RONINS!" A voice called, the fighting stopped and people screamed and pushed getting out of the club, soon there were only Mia and the Ronins there.  
" Ronins...to arms!" Ryo called, they all transformed. Mia felt faint, they were the Ronins!  
" And when were you going to tell me!?" Mia snapped at Ryo, he gave her an innocent smile.  
" Tell you what dear?" He asked. Mia sighed and shook her head. He was too much.  
" I am Anubis! Warlord of Talpa! I am here to kill you!" The man said coming into the light.  
" Like you could!" Rowen said, " I bet an ant could beat you!"  
" Cye," Ryo started, " you and Rowen get Mia and take her to her grandfathers. Tell him what is going on."  
" RIGHT!" Cye took Mia's arm and ran out with her and Rowen.  
" They won't get far." Anubis told him. A scream came into the club as Cye and Rowen came back with Mia.   
" Wrong way!" Cye cried as Dais came in with tons of dynasty fighters.  
" Great now what!?" Sage cried, " WELL?! LEADER PLEASE TELL US!"  
" Shut up Halo!" Ryo hissed, as he tried to think of a plan. Two more warlords came in. "Okay I got it!" Ryo finally said, " Cye watch Mia, we all take a warlords and fight!"   
" GREAT! A WONDERFUL PLAN!" Sage said, " but they are stronger then us!"  
" Look I don't see you being the leader, so just shut up!" Ryo said as he went against Anubis, only to be beaten down. They heard a ringing sound and looked up. A man in white stood there.  
" Leave evil warlords! Go back to your master Talpa!" He said, and threw his staff down. The warlords and the dynasty fighters were gone.  
" ANCIENT!" Kento cried, "you saved our asses man!"   
" Go back to the mansion and get help, go back to where your armors came from!" With that the ancient left.  
" What?" They all looked at each other.  


" Grandfather should know!" Mia said as they left the club, she went with Ryo while the others went with Kento.   
" Mia I want you to stay out of this." Ryo said to her.  
" Oh? And what should I do? I don't see any people around!" She said to him.  
" Stay at home, keep the lights off and stay in a safe spot."   
" UGH! I am not gonna sit in a tight spot with no lights for months! I will die! I need food you know!" Mia said leaning against the seat.  
" Well you aren't coming with us!" Ryo said drawling the line.  
" Yes master!" She said rolling her eyes.   
  
  
" GRANDFATHER!" Mia called entering the mansion, " GRANDFATHER! SOMETHING HAPPENED!!!"   
" What my dear?" He asked coming out of his room.  
" Dr. Koji, the dynasty, it attacked today." Ryo told him.  
" I knew it was coming, come, we will work on a plan. Mia, go take care of Gohan and make some food for our guest. Once you are done make some beds upstairs for them.   
" Yes grandfather." Mia said as she left the room and went to do what he had asked her too.  
  
Later that night....  
  
" Night Ryo." Mia said as he walked her to her room.  
" Night Mi, see you in the morning." Ryo said kissing her on the head before watching her go into her room. He sighed and went to bed. 'Damn Ryo!' Sage thought watching what happened, ' how did he get her?!'  
  
" Cale, watch Halo and Wildfire. I sense some bad blood going with them. They were about to kill each other at the club." Talpa said.  
" It looked to be over the girl sir." Cale said.  
" Well we will just use it to our advantage won't we?"  
" Hai sir!"   
  


Ryo got into bed and went to sleep right away. He was so tired and the day had been so long and hard. He was worried about this up coming battle and keeping everyone safe. Then he was worried about the fact that he and Sage were fighting over Mia. Such a long day! His dreams came fast, as he was with Mia on the beach. The two were kidding around. All of a sudden Sage came in! " Sage what the hell are you doing here?" Ryo asked getting in front of Mia.  
" I came to take what belongs to me." Sage said, he killed Ryo and took Mia.  


Ryo woke up breathing hard, why would Sage do that? Were they not on the same team? Sighing Ryo got up and went out side to watch the stars sparkle in the night sky.  
  
Sage too went right to sleep, but a nightmare came before anything else. He was in a dark place, and there was a floating head. " Who are you?!" Sage asked.  
" I am Talpa." The head said, " and I see that you want this Mia Koji. But Wildfire will not give her to you! He won't help you in this up coming battle! He played with her mind! Mia wants you not Wildfire! Do not let him win Halo! Wildfire wants you dead! He wants   
what belongs to you! Do not let him have her! You are the only one to save her! Take Wildfire out before he takes you out!" With that Talpa was gone. He then saw Ryo telling Mia that she was his and that Sage would kill her if she went near him. He said Sage would only use her! 'I will save you Mia.' Sage thought as he sat up.  
  
Mia couldn't sleep she got up and went downstairs, little Gohan followed her with each step. The puppy stumbled down the stairs as they entered the kitchen. Mia turned the lights off and grabbed Gohan when she heard footsteps, the light went on and she saw Ryo. " Ryo?"   
This made him jump.  
" Damn Mia! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why were the lights off?" He asked sitting down.  
" Well I thought everyone should be asleep, how should I know if a dynasty creep got into our house or not?" She answered sitting down next to him. Ryo kissed her on the head, " anyway what are you doing up?"  
" I had a dream and then woke up. I couldn't get back to sleep so I went outside. Then I heard someone down here and came to see who it was." Ryo told her, " why are you up?"  
" I can't sleep. Is everything okay?"  
" Yeah...just something I need to figure out." He reached over and put the radio on. " Would you like to dance?"  
" Hai." Mia answered, Ryo took her hand and brought her up to him. The two danced. None noticed Sage watching, but he heard it different.  
*Sage's version*  
" I feel like dancing...get up!" Ryo ordered pulling Mia up by her hand.  
" OW! Ryo stop! That hurts!" Mia cried out in pain.  
" So what! Just shut up and dance, or I'll let Sage kill you!" Was the answer she got.  
*End of Sage's version*  
'Don't worry Mia, I'll get you away from him.' Sage thought as he went back to bed. Ryo and Mia kept dancing for a few more songs. After that the two went into the living room to go to sleep. Ryo was laying straight and Mia was curled up next to him. Gohan was at the end of Mia's feet and leaning on Ryo's legs.  
  
The next day Dr. Koji woke everyone up. He noticed Ryo and his granddaughter was missing. " I saw them last night." Sage said, " they were in the kitchen."  
" Then they must have went to sleep in the living room." Dr. Koji said. They all went downstairs and saw them sleeping.  
" Yo sleep heads! Wake up!" Rowen shouted as he and Cye lifted the couch up, they started to shake it. The two still slept. " Let's drop them." They tipped the couple and the puppy over on to the ground. Gohan chased Kento around thinking it was him.  
" Why did ya do that for?!" Ryo asked sitting up, Mia landed in his lap.   
" You two needed to get up!" Cye said.  
" HELP! KILLER DOG!!" Kento shouted as Gohan bit him in the butt. The cute dog was hanging on, feet up in the air.  
" Gohan come here boy! Come to mommy!" Mia called, the dog jumped down and ran to Mia. He licked her face.

" It's a killer I tell ya!" Kento said holding his butt.  
" Do you want some ice?" Dr. Koji asked, laughing. Sage was glaring at the couple.  
" We should change." Mia said as she and Ryo got up, Gohan followed the two up the stairs.  
' I won't let him hurt you.' Sage thought.  


The Ronins were outside training, sparing against each other. Mia sat under a tree reading a book and looking up at them every few minutes. Gohan laid at her feet taking his puppy nap. Sage was trying to get Mia's attention, but nothing was working. She would look up though, but it was only to look at Ryo. This made Sage angry, 'He had to have done something to her!' He thought as he went against Rowen.   
" Damn Sage! We are training not trying to kill each other!" Rowen shouted pushing Sage away.  
"Sage maybe you should take a break, you seem upset and you could have killed Rowen!" Ryo told him, Sage glared at him.  
" Why don't you fight me?" Sage asked, " maybe I am too strong for Rowen."  
" WHAT?!" Rowen and Ryo shouted. Rowen glared at his friend, " Sage last time we 'fought' I KICKED YOUR ASS! I AM NOT WEAK!"  
" Well?" Sage asked not listening to Rowen at all. " Do you want to fight me?"  
" Sage this is stupid." Mia said, " why do you want to fight Ryo so badly?" Sage looked at Mia looking hurt. Ryo saw this and knew...he was jealous.  
" Sage we went over this before." Ryo explained, " it's not an object!" The Ronins and Mia soon knew too what was the target, Mia's love.  
" It's a yes or no question WILDFIRE do you or do you not want to fight me?" Sage asked again, " or maybe you are too weak or afraid."  
" Fine...I'll fight you." Ryo said after a moment. " But it's a pointless fight." Ryo informed him, Sage got ready to fight, " let's go."  
" Ryo why are you doing this? He's isn't the enemy! You two shouldn't be fighting!" Mia cried, Ryo looked down at her and ran his hand against her cheek. He might not have felt her skin but he was showing her that he cared for her. He bent down to kiss her when Sage went to punch him, but he got Mia instead.  
" SAGE YOU IDOT!" Ryo shouted catching Mia, blood was coming out of her noise. " Mia are you okay?" She looked at him before passing out.   
" Here, Cye and I will help her." Rowen said as he and Cye went into the house. Rowen was holding Mia.   
" I...I didn't mean to hit her..." Sage mumbled, " I meant to hit you!"  
" Well you didn't! I don't have time for this Sage! You are a Ronin Warrior; my job is to keep this group together. We aren't supposed to attack each other." Ryo informed him, " I am going to see if she is okay. And Sage you might be jealous...but that doesn't mean we have to fight with our fists. And if we are going to fight, at lease wait until the dynasty is gone." With that Ryo left.  
" Look Sage, Mia loves Ryo and Ryo loves Mia. The real Sage would let him be happy. You know about his past." Kento told his friend before going in.  
" The real Sage..." Sage whispered before going in as well.  
  
" How do you feel?" Ryo asked Mia later that night. She was with Rowen watching TV. Her noise was bandaged up and under her eye was black.  
" I've been better." Mia told him, she coughed up a little blood still.  
" Do you want anything?" Mia shook her head as he sat down next to her. Mia curled up and rested her head in his lap as she went back to the TV show that was on.  
  
Sage sat in his room; ' This isn't how I act!' He thought annoyed, 'What's happening to me?! Yes I love Mia as well...but she loves Ryo and he loves her as well. He never had anyone...why can't I get over this!?' Sage let out a sigh before going down stairs. He saw Dr. Koji in the study. " Konnichiwa Dr.Koji-san." He said entering   
the room.  
" Konnichiwa Sage-san, what can I help you with?" The older man asked.  
" I said sorry to Mia...and I want to say to you for hitting your grand daughter..." Sage said hanging his head.  
" It's okay Sage, don't worry about it." Dr. Koji looked up at the young teenager. " You look tired, you should get some sleep."  
" Hai, night." With that Sage left the room.  
  
The others too went to bed. Mia and Ryo shared a room; Ryo wanted to make sure she was okay. By then she stopped coughing up the blood. They didn't know it, but they were being watched by evil.  
" Talpa your plan is working." Anubis said watching with his master.  
" I know...we will get this boy to do our work." Talpa said as they laughed.  
  


OKAY THIS IS IT! THE END OF THESE CHAPTERS! Remember I had this up on my ML and I wanted to bring it over to FFN. 1-8 chapters, chapter nine will be up soon. Five reviews for more!


	2. Back to school

Disclaimer- I don't Own Ronin Warriors

Okay I got five reviews so here is the next part, five more for the next one. I still need more reviews for the song fic series! For those of you who wonder why Sage is acting like he was…you will find out in this chapter…somewhat… the big thing happens next chapter!

Sage was sound asleep in his bed, his roommate Rowen was asleep as well. Thoughts ran through Sage's head, getting the girl, defeating the enemy. Then Talpa came again into his head, " Sage, you aren't doing well." Talpa said to him, " don't you want the girl?"

" Get out of me head!" Sage snapped, " I am forgetting about her and letting Ryo be happy!"

" I am sure, who put that thought in your head? The ancient one?" Talpa asked, "listen to me Sage! I am not your enemy! I want to help you! I was once in the same spot you are in, and now look at me! I let the girl go through my fingers! You must not let that happen to you! You must get the girl!" 

" I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sage shouted, " I don't want to be like you! I don't want you talking to me and mostly I don't want you to help me!" 

" Yes you do! Deep down in side you know you want me to help you! You want the girl so badly! You can't sleep, you can't stand the thought of her with another man!" Talpa shouted, " LET ME HELP YOU!"

" NO!" 

" If you won't let me help you…I will kill her. The one in your way, I at least want a challenge when I fight those, she is holding you back." Talpa said disappearing

"NO! NEVER HER ALONE!" Sage cried as he fell to the ground, he woke Rowen up.

" Sage?!" Rowen cried, " are you alright?" He started to shake Sage; the other boy opened his eyes, the flashed red before going back to violet. 

" Never better why?" Sage asked standing up. " I am going to get a drink." He left the room and a confused Rowen. 

Later on that night Dr. Koji was outside, the ancient made his way over to him. The two nodded their hellos, " long time ancient." Dr. Koji said.

" It had been a long time." He said, " we need to talk about the up coming battle. You know the out come right?"

" Of course…" Dr. Koji said, " we will both die…"

" Yes…does she know?"

" No…I plan for her to figure it out later after the battle. I have taught her and the Ronins the secrets and the codes. The ones they don't know, I am sure Mia will figure out."

" I am sorry your end comes so sooner then my own…you being the younger." The Ancient said.

" Yes, please protect her while you live…I am sure Wildfire will himself." 

" I will, right now they most save Halo from Talpa. Good bye brother." 

" See you when you pass as well, brother." The two parted and went their own ways.

The next day was a school day so they all had to get ready for school. Mia was up early; she showered and let Gohan outside. She started on breakfast as everyone came into the room. " Mia I need to talk to you." Dr. Koji said, Mia look worried, but nodded. She followed him into the study. He took out a locket from the desk. " This was your grandmothers, ones is your mother the other my self." 

" Why are you giving this to me now?" She asked as he put it on her. She heard him sigh and move in front of her.

" This is a deadly battle, I know you will survive, but for I…"

" YOU WILL! They won't let anything happen to you!" Mia protested he shook his head.

" Do no worry about me, just know I love you."

" I love you too grandfather." Mia cried as they hugged, Dr. Koji kissed her on the head and watched her return with the others. Ryo had let Gohan back into the house and fed him while Mia was away. They all ate and left for school.

" Looks like it will rain." Rowen said as they drove to school, they took two cars. Ryo went with Mia who went with Dr. Koji in the jeep. The others went with Kento in the van.

" Grandfather, we are supposed to stay after school today, so I'll wait for you by the tree." Mia said.

" Stay close together." Was the reply she was given. Mia looked at Ryo worried but he gave her a small smile.

It was soon lunchtime, Ryo left to talk to Dr. Koji, he told Mia he had to go to the library. " Dr. Koji is everything alright?" Ryo asked.

" Of course it is, why do you worry?"

" Mia is worried about you, first you give her that locket and now you tell her to stay together, do you know something?"

" I do…I know I will not be able to live through another Talpa attack." Dr. Koji said to him, " I told Mia I will not survive, she doesn't know though…I have been through other attacks." 

" We won't let them kill you." Ryo protested, but Dr. Koji shook his head.

" Tell her I do love her." Was all Dr. Koji said opening the door, Ryo gave him a look begging for more information, but nodded. He sighed and left the room. He returned to the lunchroom where he saw his friends and the girl he loved.

" Ryo what took you so long?" Mia asked when he sat down next to her; he gave her a smile and kissed her on the head.

" Nothing…I couldn't find what I was looking for." Ryo said, he looked over at Sage, he hadn't talked much since Sunday night. He would ignore all of them; even his own fan club couldn't get him to smile.

" Is something wrong?" 

" No, nothing. Just wondering what to do when we get home, don't worry." Ryo said wrapping his arm around her waist, Mia nodded and leaned against him. The bell soon rung and they left. Ryo walked Mia to her next class, art. He and the others had Dr. Koji's class.

" Is there something wrong with my grandfather?" Mia asked, " you five have been around him, do you know something that I don't?"

" Do you know that he loves you?" Ryo asked.

" Yes."

" Then no, I don't." Ryo lied, ' please believe me, I hate lying to you.' He thought, Mia smiled and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and entered the class. Ryo sighed and ran down the hall to his class.

" You're late, what is your excuse?" Dr. Koji asked when he saw Ryo enter the room; he had told the boys he wasn't going to treat them any different. 

" I had walked Mia Koji to her close, she still isn't sure where it is." Ryo said, Dr. Koji nodded and Ryo sat down. He let out a sigh, and Rowen handed him a textbook.

" Page 300." Rowen told him, Ryo nodded and opened the book. They went of legends in Japan two thousand years ago. They finished and got their work as the bell rung.

" Ryo Sanada, I need to speak to you, I will write you a pass to gym when we are done." Ryo nodded and told the others to go on ahead with out him. " I wrote this note for Mia, please do not read it and give it to her tonight." 

" But you'll be there…why can't you give it to her?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow confused.

" I have a meeting tonight, and won't be able to…promise me you won't read it."

" I…I promise." Ryo said, he still was confused with Dr. Koji's behavior the last few days.

" Here is your pass, hurry up and get to your next class. Protect Mia please." Ryo took the two papers and nodded. He turned and ran down the hall. He saw everyone in their gym cloths. Mia's eyes light up when she saw him. She ran over to him as he entered.

" You need to hurry up!" She said, " I have cheerleading. I'll give your teacher the pass. You guys have soccer!" Ryo nodded and handed her his pass before running into the locker room. " Mr. Yamaha!" Mia said running to him, " Ryo Sanada just came, he went to change. Here is his pass." 

" Thank you Mia, you better to go your teacher, you have to get ready for cheerleading," Mia nodded and ran over to the girls part of the gym.

" Now master?" Sekhmet asked.

" No not yet." Talpa said, " let them have this school day…

Okay it's short, but I want to make it somewhat a cliffhanger, please review! Five to get chapter three! Part ten! Next you will find out about Sage, and more about Dr. Koji acting weird! 


End file.
